ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Poker Face (song)
| DS = | album = The Fame | previous = "Paparazzi" | next = "I Like It Rough" }} "Poker Face" is a song written by Lady Gaga, and producer RedOne in January 2008 from her album, The Fame. It serves as the second single from the album, and was released in late 2008 for certain markets, and in early 2009 for the rest of the world. The song is an uptempo dance song, following in the footsteps of her previous single, "Just Dance", but has a darker musical tone. It peaked at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100, making it Lady Gaga's second number one hit, and also made two consevutives number ones in a row after Just Dance. Writing and inspiration Lady Gaga wanted to write a song her boyfriend would like, forming the main idea behind the song being about bisexuality and was a tribute by Gaga to her rock 'n' roll boyfriends. Lyrically "Poker Face" is about sex and gambling. Gaga was inspired by her days as a New York City go-go dancer, and is one of her favorite songs of the album. The term, "Poker Face", represents the tricks she used to fool man, and sometimes woman that she was into them, so they would throw money at her. There is also an ambiguous part with "He's got me like nobody" and "She's got me like nobody" in the chorus, which caused some undertone of confusion about love and sex. According to BBC, the "Mum-mum-mum-mah" hook used in the song is copied from Boney M's 1977 (jobs) hit, "Ma Baker". When RLT Boulevard asked Gaga about the hook, she replied: "I love Boney M so perhaps subconsciously it came out in the song". During Rango Tanga, Lady Gaga admited that Kiss FM was the only radio station to correctly censor the song during the chorus when she replaces "poker face" with "fuck her face". Although not in the official lyrics, the switch can be heard every second repetition of the phrase during the chorus. Some TV channels have also censored it. Composition "Poker Face" is an uptempo dance-pop song, and follows the footsteps of the previous single "Just Dance". Whereas "Just Dance" was predominately electropop, "Poker Face" carries a dark sound with clear vocals on the chorus and a pop hook while combining the synths from "Just Dance" and the more dance-oriented beat of the next single "LoveGame". According to Kerri Mason of Billboard, the composition "carries the pleather-and-sequins vibe of the downtown New York scene out of the underground and onto the FM dial without losing its smut and sass." According to the sheet music published in Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, the song is set in the time signature of common time, with a moderate tempo of 120 beats per minute. It is written in the key of G-sharp minor with Gaga's vocal range spanning from the low-note of F♯3 to the high-note of B4. It begins with a medium tempo followed by electronic chord arrangement and the "Mum-mum-mum-mah" hook. The chords follow in this order, G♯m–E–F♯–G♯m–E–F♯. This is followed by the sound of dance music, produced by a powerful beat from the instruments and a stuttering hook following the chorus. Reference in popular culture *In the "Whale Whores" episode of South Park, Eric Cartman sang this song while playing Rockband. *The acoustic version of the song was covered by the Fox musical comedy television series, Glee, by Idina Menzel and Lea Michele, on the episode "Theatricality". *Christopher Walken did an acapella version of the song on Saturday Night Live. *The song was used during the promotions for the movie, Easy A. *Nick Knight featured a remixed version of the song for a SHOWstudio short film, Tonight Matthew…. *The song can be heard playing in the Simpsons Season Finale commercial promo for "Lisa Goes Gaga". *The song was used in Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief when the main characters are drugged in a casino. *"Weird Al" Yankovic parodied the song in his song, "Polka Face". This rendition was registered onto Gaga's BMI on November 5, 2013. Commercial release "Poker Face" was released as the second single from The Fame. The song was critically acclaimed and achieved worldwide popularity topping the charts in 20 countries, making it even more successful than her debut single, "Just Dance". In addition, it has reached the top ten in many other countries including her native U.S.A., where it has peaked at number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100, thereby making it Lady Gaga's second U.S. top three hit. Along with her former chart topper in the seventh position the same week Poker Face entered the top ten, Gaga accomplished the rare feat of placing her first two single releases simultaneously in the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100. It has also topped the US dance charts. Physical release Australia (1789813) France (1796466) Germany (UNI700356) Poker Face (LTD. Premium Single) (UNI700355) :Note: This premium single has a small poster included. Poker Face (Enhanced CD) (00602517964990) United Kingdom (2703459) United States — The Remixes (B0012715-22) United Kingdom (2703458) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) United States — The Remixes (B0012716-11) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) Remixes *Dave Audé Dub — 7:23 *Dave Audé Radio Edit — 3:50 *Dave Audé Remix — 8:13 *Glam As You Club Mix — 6:41 *Glam As You Radio Mix — 3:49 *Jody den Broeder Dub — 8:02 *Jody den Broeder Radio Edit — 4:21 *Jody den Broeder Remix — 8:05 *LLG vs. GLG Radio Mix — 4:01 *Space Cowboy Remix — 4:54 *Tommy Sparks & The Fury Remix — 3:59 Performances Tabs Television= Table |-|Web= Table |-|Radio= Table |-|Concert= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Album version Acoustic version Music video The music video for "Poker Face" premiered on NewNowNext PopLab, on October 29, 2008. It later premiered on UK music channels on February 17, 2009. The music video is directed by Ray Kay, and aided by Anthony Mandler. The video was filmed at the luxury villa on "Bwin PokerIsland". Bwin also provided the poker equipment, and obtained product placements in return. It is the only music video from The Fame to be uploaded on Lady Gaga's VEVO account in 4:3, as the rest of the music videos from the era were widescreen (except for "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", which was cropped on her VEVO account). Development Originally, Kay had intended to shoot the "Poker Face" video on a beach in Ibiza, with Gaga emerging from the surf "sort of like Halle Berry in 'Die Another Day'. " At the last minute, that plan was scrapped, which left the director scrambling to find a suitable location. They finally found a Malibu mansion (bwin PokerIsland), and, over the course of one very long day, the video was shot on 3 October, 2008. Gaga explained in the nineteenth episode of her "Transmision Gagavision" series, the main idea behind the music video of "Poker Face". She said that "I knew I wanted it to be sexy, so I thought no pants, because that's sexy, ...And I knew I wanted it to be futuristic, so I thought shoulder pads, because that's my thing." Images :Photography by Meeno Peluce. Synopsis and fashion credits Scene 1 The music video takes place by a pool, located on an ocean side villa. The video begins with Lady Gaga emerging out of the pool with a shiny masquerade and black leotard. She throws the mask aside and the song begins with a facial shot of Gaga singing the first verse. Gaga wears a metallic sticker on her left cheek in this shot. The video also features two harlequin great danes and several white mannequins on her swimming pool deck who are supposedly playing her servants. PKMV-006.jpg PKMV-004.jpg PKMV-002.jpg PKMV-001.jpg PKMV-003.jpg PKMV-005.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a catsuit, mask and glasses by Haus of Gaga, boots by Givenchy and gloves by Ines. During the next scene, Gaga wears boots by Betsey Johnson. Scene 2 Gaga attends a wild party where every man and woman tries their luck on a strip poker game. The party gets wilder when all the party's guests strip down to their underwear, dance around, and share kisses with each other. The next scene is a lounge sofa with a man and Gaga featuring a hair bow with a nude bodysuit. The following one is Gaga dancing poolside with her dancers in a futuristic turquoise leotard with shoulder pads. antonio-berardi-fall-2008-dress-profile.jpg|[ 1 ] Poker Face - Music video 008.jpg Poker Face parachute dress.jpg PKMV-007.jpg Poker Face - Music video 007.jpg Poker Face - Music video 012.jpg Mike Feeney - Spring-Summer 2008 RTW Collection.jpg|[ 2 ] PokerFace5 3.jpg PokerFace5.jpg Poker Face - Music video 010.jpg Poker Face - Music video 009.jpg Poker Face Photoshoot.jpg PokerFace6 2.jpg Poker Face - Music video 011.jpg PokerFace6.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a metallic capsleeve dress by Antonio Berardi, an acrylic shoulder piece by Mike Feeney, lace angular patchwork leggings by Brian Lichtenberg, boots by Givenchy, a Bri-Angle necklace by Alex & Chloe (Brian Lichtenberg) and a ring by Swarovski. Scene 3 The video also shows Gaga in her trademark Pop Culture sunglasses while sitting beside the pool. The video ends with the head shot of Gaga singing the Mum-mum-mum-ma hook. Lady Gaga's Poker Face suit sketch.jpg PK-Suit01.png PK-Suit02.png PK-Suit03.png Poker Face-Still.jpg OnTheSetPK-iPodGlasses.jpg :Lady Gaga wears her Poker Face's Suit and IPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga and boots by Givenchy. Director's cuts The main version can be found on Lady Gaga's Vevo and iTunes. In the "TV Edit" version of the video, the words "Russian", "gun", and "muffin", are censored out by the "mum-mum-mum-ma" hook, and depending on the channel, "fuck her face" is changed to "poker face". There are seven director cuts of the video, all coming from Ray Kay's website. The "1st Rough Cut" and the second cut feature the words "FX: Tilt Up To Stars" in the end. The "1st Rough Cut" is the same length as the album version of the song, while other cuts are as long as the main video, lacking a chorus and outro. All cuts are similar to the final cut of the video, with the same concept and general theme, however, there are a few scenes that were added, while some were taken out. The images in the LCD-glasses in the released version of the video are photoshopped. In all seven cuts these images were exactly the same, but different to the final version. Behind the Scenes and Making of Poker face - Behind the scenes 001.jpg Poker face - Behind the scenes 002.jpg Poker face - Behind the scenes 003.jpg Poker face - Making of 001.png Poker face - Making of 002.png Poker face - Making of 003.png Credits Song Personnel *All instruments played and programmed — RedOne *Recorded — RedOne at Record Plant (Hollywood, California, ) Publishing Music video *Director — Ray Kay (Rockhard Films) and Anthony Mandler *Producer — Jil Hardin *Rep — Robin Frank Management *CG effects — Nocturne Video & Coda Films (rOOm Media) *Choreography— Laurieann Gibson *Make up — Sharon "Mama Make-up" Gault *Hair stylist — Patricia Morales *Director of photography — Ketil Dietrichson *On-set photographer — Meeno *Dancers — Michael Silas, Asiel Hardison, Ian McKenzie, Anthony Lofendo References *''The Fame booklet'' *BMI | Repertoire Search *BMI | Repertoire "Polka Face" Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:The Fame songs Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:The Fame singles Category:New Kids on the Block: Live songs Category:The Doll Domination Tour songs Category:The Fame Ball Tour songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour songs Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour songs Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball songs Category:Joanne World Tour songs